To tame a demon child
by Neul Shin
Summary: Rin, a rebellious spawn of Satan that all exorcist loathe and want to kill or should they tame him to be there weapon against evil. How can Angel tame Rin? Story contains very M rated things, so please be warned. (AngelxRin) This story is also complete.


Okay so I wrote this in bed one night after reading some other peeps stories I noticed that there weren't really any Angel x Rin so I quickly busted one out. It may be very choppy and make you wonder what I think about at night. I'm weird.

Warning: this story contains yaoi BL, rape, abuse, torture? everything naughty, and (different) bestiality. If this isn't for you please stop now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Blue Exorcist in anyway.

*The first paragraph is based on a manga scene, if you haven't already picked up on that after reading.

Please review if you like it. My first short story so be blunt or kind. Cheers!

Walking through the opera court house's "door of the accused" Angel shoved Rin to the ground landing on his knees and hands. Angel then swiftly slammed down his sword slicing into Rin's lower leg, the blade resting in between the meat unable to heal itself; he told him to behave himself. With a pissed off look Shura gave him, she said "what the hell!" Angel responded back with a snicker in his tone, "it's to keep him from getting violent."

As Rin groveled on the courthouse floor in pain before the judges he could hear whispers of disgust and pity, and well as pointing fingers. Everyone in that room despised Satan and now knew that Rin was Satan's spawn, a threat to them all is what they thought. The entire hall yelled "Kill him! Kill Satan's son!" out of nowhere Mephisto popped out in his usual way, "If it pleases the court I suggest that we use Satan's son to our benefit. Use his flames to defeat Satan, and battle the demons." One of the judges said, "He is dangerous, he can't be controlled." Mephisto said calmly, "He can be controlled, a mere child is no obstacle for myself. He can be tamed." He smiled.

Angel blurted out, "Stop! This nonsense he must be killed, he is an eyesore." A few whispers stirred again. The head judge was about to say something, but was interrupted by Mephisto, "I suggest Rin be tamed, then we can reassess his situation further. His recent actions were of a child acting out." The leader agreed, he looked down at Rin and Angel, "Spawn of Satan you will be tamed to our liking, or you will die. You will be in Angel's care." Angel looked up at the lead judge, "What! Sir I'd rather kill him, he must die!" The lead judge said to Angel, "You Angel are to keep him alive while taming this demon, make him obey the church." Mephisto and Shura's eyes went wide, Mephisto boldly stated, "Your honor! Angel is not equipped to handle this child!" He was spoken to in a short tone, "My verdict is stone Sir Pheles!" Angel was pissed.

Angel removed his blade from Rin's leg and it reattached and healed itself quickly, Rin didn't noticed this happening because he was still in shock. Angel still pissed off yanked Rin from the ground by his arm, leading him to his personal room. In his room Angel magically created a false chamber as quickly as he entered, hidden from prying eyes. He and Rin were the only ones able to see that it actually existed inside of his private quarters.

This is where it all begins the taming of the demon. Angel tortures him only to let him heal all over again. He hates Satan so much that he takes his new frustration out on Rin by ridding Rin of his clothes by throwing him around the small room, tearing, shredding, and scratching. Without his sword full of his power he is just a 15 year old boy with fast healing abilities. Naked and bloody Angel ties his hands behind his back with thin rope running the extra slack up around his neck tightly tethering the two together, hands and throat. Rin gasps and chokes as he struggles.

Angel slaps him a few times in the face. Rin pleads for him to stop. "I'm not my father please...stop!" Angel yells at him, "You're the spawn of our greatest enemy. Why would I ever listen to you? You will be punished in his place young one." Angel's eyes were like knives stabbing him with every word he said.

Angel picked Rin up and slammed his small body onto the single mattress he provided when creating his magical room. Rin coughed from the impact. Angel stared down at Rin as he knelt down onto the mattress next to him, rolling Rin onto his belly Angel kicked apart Rin's legs with his knees. Rin suddenly heard clanging. It was Angel's belt and in that brief moment Rin felt fire enter his body. Angel thrust his throbbing cock inside young Rin unprepared for his entry. Rin screamed out! Yelling for him to stop. His screams were way beyond high pitched.

Angel spoke to him as was devouring his body, "Demons have no free will. I can do to you as I please demon child." He moved hard into Rin so rough blood became his lubricant. Rin's throat was so hoarse from the screaming. Nothing he said from then on was heard, they were but tiny pleas of nothing. Just before passing out from the pain Rin heard Angel moan while digging his fingernails in to his flesh, holding his hips tightly and felt a warm substance inside of him sear at his torn walls. Angel said while breathing more rapidly, "The only thing that you demons are good for is unloading rounds into." He smiled and pulled out of Rin letting him fall over on to his side. Blood and semen covered the mattress and his inner thighs. Rin passed out.

Ever since his Judgment day and first sexual encounter Rin would be beaten, tortured and raped by Angel. No one checked on him, no one knew that he was in that tiny unseen room. When Shura or Mephisto asked about Rin's taming Angel would just say that he was stubborn. Then after about two months or so Angel got bored with Rin, the repetitiveness of his taming was not as interesting anymore. So he discovered that the worst torture Rin hated was being fucked. So he recruited devote Satan haters and had them gang rape Rin on a daily basis. He loved to watch them defile Satan's spawn, the sound of his screams die out excited him.

By the end of 6 months Rin was trained to ride Angels morning wood before he was even awake. He wanted to be awaken to Rin already fucking him. So every morning Rin sat on Angel's dick bouncing gently up and down waiting for him to cum or awaken which ever came first. Rin broke after being forced to have sex every day without preparation by men 2 to 3 times his age. Sometimes taking 2 at a time while another fucked his throat. His mind couldn't handle it anymore he pleaded to Angel that he would do whatever he wanted if only his torture in that room would cease.

Angel agreed. Rin had to be his demon slave. Have sex with him whenever he wanted without any resistance. If he didn't obey, one refusal and he would go back to his torture of daily rape by numerous men. Sometimes Angel had him masturbate in front of him while he drank wine. One day Angel had a disgusting and unpure idea. He brought home demon dog the size of a Great Dane but pure muscle with fangs and claws. He ordered Rin to get naked and get on the bed on all fours. "What r u doing with the dog." He asked worried.

He led the dog to the bed letting it jump up as he guided its nose to Rin's ass. He sniffed it and his pelvic area started to bob inward repeatedly. It ran its nose under Rins tail sniffing, then to his opening using its giant tongue it began licking from balls to hole - his tongue was that big. Rin flinched as the dog did this Angel told him "move and die." Angel unclasped his leash and sat down in his chair and watched the show while again drinking wine. The dog's penis got erect sliding out of its sheath growing exceptionally huge with a bulb shape on the end. Angel smiled as he watched intently.

The dog leaped on top of Rin who was on all fours just like a bitch would be. The dog forced his bulb shaped head into Rin's hole sliding easily due to all the slobbering. He yelped from the force and the dog took that as a signal he began humping the shit out of Rin. The demon dog held on tight with his front paws around his waist. Not only was its body muscly but it felt like its dick was a flexing muscle.

Angel had to remind Rin that if he moved from that position he would lock him back up and go back to being every devote exorcist bitch. He didn't want that so he let the demon dog continue. The dog would lick his back scraping his fangs drawing blood then licking the blood. Angel was hard just watching. Rin felt like the dogs huge dick was in his stomach. It pounded so hard almost making him puke. He thought about it again with another thrust inside, yes, his dick was hitting his stomach making him almost puke. Then after 7 humiliating minutes of dog rape the dog tightened his front paws around him thrusting one more hard time spraying his semen into Rin. Just when Rin thought he was about to pull out he felt something painfully expand inside of him.

Angels asked him, "Is something wrong? Does it feel like it's getting bigger? I bet you thought that you were done. Shall I tell you something interesting about the demon dog – its penis head swells after it mates and tiny spikes form so that he can't pull out and the female is unable or is unwilling to move. It ensures that it has a greater chance at impregnating the bitch by keeping all the semen inside. Lucky that you aren't a demon dog because I must say I think he really likes you, it would be unpleasant having tiny Satanic demon puppies running around." Angel smiled.

"Get him off me, please it hurts." Rin begged. "I can't so that not until his dick shrinks back to normal and retracts his spikes. It should last about 10-15 mins. Don't worry you won't have puppies, although you are a demon too. Interesting to find out if you can." Said Angel. "Please take it out, get him off me…..too big, the pain." Rin closed his eyes in pain as he pleaded. "No. I have a better idea while he tries to impregnate you I want you to please me." Angel said as he stood up and got on the bed shoving his already hard and exposed dick into Rin's throat. He said to Rin, "Drink me demon child, I demand this of you."

Rin had no choice but to obey as he was being fucked by man from the mouth and animal by the ass. Soon after Angel cummed into Rin's throat he swallowed every last bit. Angel said, "Good boy." And shortly after, the dog pulled out and dismounted Rin- he just fell over mentally and physically broken. Demon dog semen ran from his hole as it was still wide open as gaping hole. The dog was huge. Angel looked at Rin thinking that it might take a few days for him to get back to normal. He let the dog out of the room.

The next morning Rin was extremely sore, he couldn't ride Angel like he was supposed to in the morning. He knew his loose hole wouldn't get him off, and the pain just trying would be unbearable. So he began to suck him off. Angel looked down at his pet. He gently whispered to Rin as he slid his hand through Rin's hair, "Only if Satan could see you now improvising to get your master off. Such a good son of Satan. I think I have you tamed Demon child."

The End.


End file.
